A key-value distributed storage system has the following advantages: a search speed is fast, a data storage amount is large, and high concurrency (for example, multiple concurrent search processes are supported) is supported, and so on. Therefore, the storage system is suitable for query performed by means of a primary key, but complex criteria query cannot be performed. If a real-time search engine is used to perform complex criteria retrieval and full text retrieval, a relational database having low concurrency, such as MySQL, may be replaced, so as to achieve objectives of high concurrency, high performance, and reducing the number of servers.